A Scarred Existence
by KitsuneTurner
Summary: What if Scar wasn't really evil? What if he was the scapegoat to the hyenas and circumstances? Take a look at what actually happened. How his brother was really killed and why the hyenas were allowed into the Pridelands. Rated T for safety.
1. Meeting New Friends

This is my first attempt at a writing a fanfiction. I have always read them but never actually tried writing one before. I would love some creative feedback (even negative feedback is welcome) to help me improve. Any ideas you have that could help improve the story would be greatly appreciated and considered. I am also going to try to make my chapters longer each time I post but please be patient with me. ~Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. I do own my characters though!

_**  
I am, at what many would come to remember as "The Battle of Pride Rock". Cornered by flames and those who I once thought of as friends. As the hyena's drew closer to me their teeth glistening with saliva and eyes filled with malice, my thoughts drift back to when I was a young cub and this all began.**_

Two young cubs were playing a pouncing game each trying to outdo each other, "Hey Muffy no fair that was my hopper!" said Taka

"I saw it first Taka! So bleh!" Young Mufasa said, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother, who then proceeded to pounce him. They ended up wrestling and rolling around until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. "Ahem"

The two young cubs looked up smiling, "Daddy!"

Ahadi smiled and looked towards the eldest of his two boys, "Mufasa, it is time for you start learning the basic of ruling this Kingdom."  
Mufasa's tail began to move excited at his father's words; he took his place by Ahadi's side looking at Taka.

"May I come too?" Taka asked politely and proceeded to walk toward his brother and his father.

Ahadi gazed at his youngest with steely eyes, which stopped the young cub in his tracks.

Taka's eyes slowly looked down at the earth to hide his tears from his father. When he looked back up again he saw his father and brother walking away, Mufasa turned his head back slowly mouthing "Sorry".

Taka said nothing back; he turned around and began to walk a few feet away from where he and Mufasa had been playing.

"It's not fair…I am a prince too shouldn't I learn stuff like that as well?" he mumbled kicking a few rocks with his paws.

After a few minutes of walking Taka looked around a little lost then took a step forward. The ground gave way under him, he fell rolling down the hill and landing on his back in front of a medium elephant skull.

"Ow" he whined weakly standing up favoring his front right paw.

"Hey guys look!" A voice echoed from the skull, followed by the sound of 12 paws pounding the earth.

Three young hyenas came out of the elephant skull and up to young Taka; the one in the middle was the tallest and has black bangs falling over her eyes which seem to hold an almost playful look. The one to her left was dark grey with black spots on him and seemed to have a larger then normal head, he was a little shorter then the first one. The hyena on the female's right was lighter grey with dark brown spots, his eyes were cross and his tongue hung out of his mouth, giving him a comical look which was only intensified by the random giggles he let out.

"Hey there, yah lil fuzz ball! You took a nasty fall there, did you hurt yourself? Name's Shenzi by the way. The lug with the oversized melon is Banzai" the tallest one said looking at him.

"Ummm I'm o-ok, I-I-I'm Ta-Ta-Taka" as the terrified cub spoke, realizing he was now in the hyenas domain and outside of his fathers protection.

"Ah come on we won't bite yah to hard! Right Ed?" Banzai smiled showing his sharp fangs; the third one just laughed nodding his head very fast, his tongue flail with his head nodding and licking his lips.

Shenzi looked at the young cub and noticed his cheeks were wet, "Hey kid you been crying or are those tears because you're so scared that you're crying from fear?"

Taka looked down and spoke softly, "I-I-I'm not s-s-scared…But y-y-yes, m-my father hates me and spend more time with my brother then me." He then started sniffling and wiping away his tears.

Banzai and Ed start circling around the young cub laughing as Shenzi started to talk in a sarcastic tone, "Ooh your dear papa is ignoring you and didn't invite you into his special club." The other two stopped and looked at her with an odd look. Shenzi looked back at them "What?" in questioned. "Sheesh Shenzi." Banzai said "Why don't you just lion to him and make us a cub sandwich instead?" Shenzi became slightly flustered "Well I would, if you weren't lion around so much and back me up here." Taka couldn't help but to laugh some, but not too loud. Banzai had himself slightly angered and said, "Who's lion around here Shenzi, when you're the one who's rhino this and rhino that all the time." Shenzi starts circling around Banzai "Take that back Banzai! I do not act like a know it all the time!" "No cause it's the truth!" Without warning the young female pounces on her friend causing Banzai to yelp in surprise. Ed sat off to the side watching and laughing at them, while clapping his paws together in amusement. The two rough housing pups glared at Ed before both of them pounce on him. They started biting and clawing at each other. Rolling around stirring up the dust around them. Taka sat watching amused at the antics of the hyena pups and began to laugh, which drew their attention on him.  
"What chu laughing at lion boy!?" Shenzi said, pouncing at the cub who ran away while laughing. This ended up with all four of the youngsters playing a game of tag.

"What are you three doing" a deep, older voice growled from above them.  
The three hyena pups stopped and looked up to see one of the elder hyenas standing on top of the elephant skull they had exited earlier. Scrambling to get off one another and stood side by side quietly not moving a single muscle as he jumped down and walked over to them.

"Hey guys why did you all stop running? I am still it you know!" Taka asked running over and accidently ramming into the elder's leg falling over. The elder looked down and saw a small brown lion cub

"You idiots, goofing off with a weak, little..." he stopped talking looked closer at the young cub.

_"One of the Princes" _he thought his gaze shifting from Taka to the hyena youngsters, a seedling of a plan had began to grow in his mind. "Continue playing pups. It's fine. But keep that young lion safe. He is very special." The elder turned but before he started walking he looked back over his shoulder. "Young Shenzi, your grandmother said to come to her den later tonight for your matriarch training."

The hyena looked at the lion cub and Banzai spoke up, "What did the elder mean by your special Taka?"

Taka looks at his new friends unsure how they would react but spoke softly, "I am Prince Taka of the Pride Lands. Youngest son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, brother to the future King Mufasa".

Taka looked at his paws ashamed that he hid something so important from his new friends.

The three pups looked at him then each other and started laughing. Shenzi was the first to speak, "So what if you're a prince? Here you're just another lion cub and our new friend. Just like I could rub it in your face I am the matriarch's granddaughter and next in line, since my mother passed but I don't. We are all just a bunch of kids having fun! Speaking of which can you come back tomorrow? I have to go meet my grandmother because I have more training to do. See you later!" She ran off as she said the last part leaving the three boys sitting there looking at one another. Banzai looked at his brother Ed and Taka, "What do we do now?" he asked quietly, falling to the ground as Taka tackled him playfully and they started to wrestle as Ed laughed, watching he two.

High above the three sat the same elder male, who had started to scold them before watching them, his eyes having a calculating look.  
"Tazani, why are you allowing those pups to play with a filthy lion! It's a disgrace!"

Tazani turned, looked to where the voice originated from and smiled, "Ah, Lady matriarch, I was just going to come see you about this little situation. That cub is not just any filthy lion cub look at him closely, Lady Janga"

Janga looked down and she growled, "So, that disgusting mud colored cub is one of the princes. You should have killed him on sight, Tazani. Now he knows where we are and can tell his brute of a father."

"I do not think he will, my lady. Earlier, I overheard a conversation he was having with your grandpup and I don't think he means any harm. He just wants a friend. Apparently, his father is shunning him and putting all his attention on the elder brother. I think we could use this to our advantage."

"How Tazani?"

"What if little Taka became king and we had extracted a promise from him to allow us back in the Pridelands without penalty of death?  
Janga snorts at Tazani's words, "Tazani, the king is in his prime and a large lion, and it also looks like the elder prince is following in his footsteps, not only in personality but in build as well. Look at that cub. He is scrawny and can barely handle the worst fighter among our pups. How will he become king?"  
Tazani grinned and started to chuckle, "Well, if the King were to have a little accident, my lady….and then the elder brother to follow, that would leave the spot open for our little Taka."

Janga, after hearing the plan, grinned, "Yes, an accident."

An hour or so had passed and shadows started to form around the graveyard, Tazani went down to where the 3 young males were playing. "Prince Taka, night is falling I think it is time you make your way home. Do you need an escort?"  
Taka looked up from where he was pinned under Ed, "Oh…um yes sir. I think I might. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going when I stumbled down here."  
Tazani smiled, "My name is Tazani, young prince and I would be happy to escort you to the watering hole. Do you know your way from there?"  
"Yes sir, I can find my way from there!"  
"Well let's go then, I am sure Queen Uru is getting worried."  
Taka struggled to get out from under Ed and followed the elder as Tazani began to walk off towards the Pride Lands.

The two were quiet until they reached the watering hole when Taka spoke up quietly,  
"May I come back and play with Shenzi, Ed and Banzai tomorrow?"  
The elder hyena smiled and replied with genuine honesty, "Of course you can. Just make sure your father does not find out. He would hurt us if he found the pack so close to the Pride Lands. Do you promise to keep our little secret?"  
Taka grinned," Sure no problem!"  
"Now head on home and remember this is our little secret!"  
The young lion ran off, unaware of the evil grin spreading across Tazani's face.


	2. To Scar A Prince and To Kill A King

After leaving her friends young Shenzi makes her way to the largest elephant skull in the graveyard. Her grandmother Janga sits outside waiting for her impatiently.

"You are late Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jaquelina Hyena. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I am sorry Lady Janga; I was distracted by a new friend."  
Janga looks to be interested in the news, "A new friend? What new friend my dear? The only ones of your age in the pack are young Banzai and young Edward."  
"He is not of the pack Grandmother…" Shenzi speaks softly almost worried about what her grandmothers' reaction will be.  
"Who is he then?" Janga questions her grandpup.  
"He is Prince Taka of the Pride lands"  
Janga seems to be shocked at the news, "Prince Taka you say? What was that cub doing in the graveyard?"  
"He got lost Grandmother, We picked on him for a bit but then he seemed just so lonely we offered to play with him." "You played with a lion? Well you are brave my young pup defiantly worthy of becoming the next leader. Let us walk Shenzi." Janga begins to walk off expecting Shenzi to follow which she did.

"Young one what do you see when you look around our home?"  
Shenzi looks around noticing the dusty ground and dry bones lying around, "It's very dry Grandmother…there is no water to be seen."  
"Shenzi my dear these lands are dry as the bones which sit on them. Due to there being no water, no grass grows here for prey animals to eat so they avoid coming here."  
"Then how did you bring back that Zebra last night grandmother?"  
Janga stopped in her tracks and looked down at her young charge sadly, "I had to steal it."  
Shenzi gasped "Grandmother stealing is wrong! Surely there is another way to get food?"  
"Shenzi my dear, we have been banished to this forsaken land by that brute of a king Ahadi. In order to live we must steal. Though I wish we didn't have to."  
"Why grandmother, why are we banished?" Shenzi looks up at her grandmother almost in tears. Janga sits down and looks at her usually happy and strong granddaughter, "Shenzi, King Ahadi hates hyenas because he thinks one of our own killed his mother many years ago. Without proof he wrongly banished us leaving us to die of starvation and dehydration. Killing us slowly in the cruelest way possible. We have fought this injustice for a very long time and finally we have a way to fix it thanks to your young friend."  
"My friend? You mean Taka?"  
"Yes young Taka could be the one who could save us. We could help him as well by taking care of his father and Brother. So then Taka will be the one in charge and if we have been good to him maybe he will lift the ban. Now let us return to my skull so we may finish your training." They headed back to her skull and Shenzi trained extra hard so she may lead her pack well in the coming years.

A few years have now past, Taka is finally a young adult and has a small mane, black as night just like his father.  
After a few meetings with his friends, the hyenas, Taka saw the bad conditions they lived in. He did the best he could to help them as any good friend would. He occasionally snuck them food from game he killed, since he now lived in a small cave off the side of Pride Rock and only rarely associated with the pride and his family. On this very day, distant thunder and clouds in the sky promised rain and something else. They had an ominous look to them.

Ahadi had notice his youngest son sneaking off more and more heading in the direction of the elephant graveyard.  
"Mufasa where does Taka go everyday during your studies? I have noticed him disappearing each day around this time and not coming back till late."  
Now standing the same height as his father Mufasa looked at his father "I do not know father. Ever since that first week when we were cubs and you wouldn't allow him to join us, he has been going off."  
Ahadi got a thoughtful look on his face, "Today I am going to follow your brother, so I am leaving you in charge of the pride. Do not disappoint me Mufasa. Make sure to check the borders. Also keep an eye on your mother; she is due to give birth anytime now." Ahadi let out a roar "ZAZU."

A young blue horn bill with a bright orange beak landed in front of him and stuttered slightly "Y-Yes sire?"  
"I want you to fly ahead and find my son Taka. He went that way." Ahadi points towards the northern border.  
The young bird bowed then took flight in the direction the king pointed eventually catching up to the young prince "Hello Prince Taka where are you going?  
"No where of importance to you, Zazu. Now leave me be!"  
The young hornbill fluffed up his feathers as he took flight mumbling, a few minute later he landed in front of the king bowing, "Sire prince Taka is in that direction and is heading towards the elephant graveyard." The king nodded and took off towards the elephant graveyard curious as to what he would find.  
Taka approached a small rock overhang where he hid a zebra leg from a previous kill. The leg is quite large compared to his lithe form and it takes him a while to get to the graveyard. Unknown to him his father was watching him struggle and shook his head in disappointment, _"How could a cub of mine be so weak and pathetic"  
_Ahadi starts to follow Taka again and realizes his son has stopped and dropped the meat in front of a skull. The king let out a gasp as four hyenas came out of the skull. Three young ones followed by an elderly female.  
"Thank you again young Taka theses old bones just are not what they used to be."  
"After all the help you have given me over the years Lady Janga it is the least I can do."  
As the elderly female bends down to eat Ahadi lets out a fierce roar, "TAKA YOU TRAITOR!"  
Taka looks up in shock only to be knocked to the side as his father hits him with a clawed paw knocking the younger lion into a rock making him pass out.  
"TAKA!" The three young hyenas yell and run to their fallen friend only to have Ahadi turn his rage upon them. When he went to hit the young female his paw was yanked out of the air by the elder female, he let out a yowl of pain and shook her off of him.

Janga snarled "If you ever come near my granddaughter again you brute I will kill you where you stand!"  
"I would like to see you try to stop me you old bag of bones!" Ahadi snarled and leapt at the elderly Janga who was unable to move fast enough. She was crushed between his mighty jaws. _  
_ "GRANDMA!" Shenzi screams loudly which alerts the rest of the pack who come running to aid her. Seeing their matriarch laying dead at the feet of the lion king and her granddaughter facing him angrily with tears running down her cheeks, something snapped in them. They all attacked as one unit and pinned him down. Shenzi walked up to him her gaze filled with hatred and she spoke with a voice of pure ice. "You banished my pack for a crime we didn't commit, you hurt my friend Taka for years and finally you killed the last bit of family I have in front of my eyes. You will die here Lion King Ahadi and die knowing this, Your precious chosen son will die as well so that the one who deserves the throne will finally have the chance he was never given." Ahadi's eyes fill with horror and fear as he realizes what her words mean and as her jaws close around his neck releasing his life's blood, tears fall from his dimming eyes for the crimes he has committed against those who didn't deserve it.

The pack of hyenas back away from the now dead kings body and look towards the new matriarch who is standing there almost in a state of shock. One young male steps forward, "Lady Shenzi the young prince is in need of help. That brute might have blinded him." Hearing that her friend might be blind Shenzi runs over to Taka who is starting to wake up.  
"D-d-dad?" Taka shoots up only to let out a gasp of pain and topples back over. "Taka your father brutally attacked you." "Shenzi…where is dad…..where is lady Janga…why are you bloody?" Shenzi looked down her bangs covering her tear filled eyes "Grandmother is dead Taka; as is your father. They both fought to the death. She defended you against him with her last breath."  
"Then why are you bloody!?" Taka asked extremely upset by the news he had just been told. "I had to move my grandmother to the burial grounds. Taka you should go home. That monkey needs to look at your eye." She helped her friend up and helped him steady himself out.  
The rain begins to fall as Taka slowly made his way home. The rain pelted his dark fur making it darker in the fading sunlight and causing the blood from his injured eye to cascade quicker down his face. Due to the loss of blood Taka collapsed just on the border of the Pride Lands.

At Pride Rock Queen Uru had gone into labor screaming for her mate and poor Mufasa began to search for his father who had been since midday. He headed towards the last known direction his father was seen in. As Mufasa reached the northern border he saw the collapsed form of his younger brother. With a deep set fear in his heart and his mind thinking the worst he ran to his brother. "TAKA! Oh Taka what happened to you!" With a little bit of trouble he managed to get Taka on his back and ran towards Pride Rock where he knew Rafiki was still tending to their mother. "RAFIKI! RAFIKI COME QUICK!" The mandrill wandered outside the royal cave fussing slightly. "What is dee meaning of dis young Mufasa. Yah mudder just finished birthing. You should not be yellin like that. Wait..Is dat young Taka? Bring em 'ere boy. Let old Rafiki see him" Mufasa walked over and gently laid his brother down for the shaman to see him. "Dis is not good. He will have a terrible scar from dis wound. I wunder how he got it?" Rafiki broke a fruit on his stick and rubbed the ooze on Taka's eye.

Taka begin to wake up as the old mandrill placed the medicine on his eye and winced, "How am I home…" "Yah brudder brought yah home. Now young prince tell old Rafiki what happened. How did cha get dis here mark on yah eye?"  
Taka looked over at his brother who stood watching him worriedly and then at his mother who was resting gently with a new ball of dark fluff between her front paws. Knowing he couldn't tell his family about the truth behind his father's death he decided to tell them a half truth.  
"I got it trying to help a friend. Father is gone Brother...I saw his body…I do not know how he died but what I do know is that I was on my way here to tell you when it all went black. Then I woke up here."  
Uru who just pretending to be asleep heard her youngest son finish his story and unshed tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the last precious gift her beloved left her. Her precious little Vitani, Princess of the Pride Lands.

Mufasa looked over at his mother whose body shook with silent sobs then finally at his brother.  
"Are you sure he is gone Taka?"  
"Yes and Mufasa from now on call me Scar …..I could not even protect someone precious to me and thusly deserve this mark. If you need me my king I shall be my cave"

As he watched the newly dubbed Scar leave the royal cave the words spoken to him just then finally hit Mufasa.

He was king.

Please review if you like the chapter. Let me know what I could change or where corrections need to be made Reviews give me inspiration and incentive to write more!


	3. To Lose and To Gain

The rain continued long into the night as Mufasa lay next to his mother and baby sister.  
He did his very best to comfort the grieving Queen but even as strong as he was the news of his fathers' death was a devastating blow. They both cried until the sun broke the horizon and the rest of the pride started waking up. A beautiful lioness with dark ear rims and soft features was the first to notice that the king was not sleeping on the royal rock with his family. She approached her prince and her gentle voice broke the silence in the cave. "Mufasa where is your father? Has he not returned?"  
Mufasa's voice cracked as he looked towards the lioness that held his heart, "S-s-sarabi...He is gone…" Sarabi's chestnut eyes widened, "Gone? What do you mean gone Mufasa? Where is the king?"

All the lionesses who were now awake turned and looked towards the prince whose ears were lowered sadly.  
"The King is dead."  
Gasps of horror went through the pride and they all began talking at once..  
"Dead? How can he be dead?  
"I saw him just yesterday! He cant be dead!"  
"What will we do!?"  
"I bet the hyenas had something to do with this!"

A newborn cub's cry broke through the noise the lionesses were making and they all looked towards the sound. Mufasa also looked down at his little sister who laid nestled between Uru's paws and then looked around at all the lionesses.  
"Everything will be fine. Since my father is dead and I am his eldest that means I am King now. As King I promise you all that I will do my very best to improve conditions in the land. The circle of life will continue."  
As the Pride walked out of the cave a single beam of sunshine fell on Mufasa. He looks up at the sky thinking to himself, _"I hope I make you proud father."  
_

__ Many months passed and the land flourished under Mufasa's rule, young Vitani grew into a beautiful young cub with striking blue eyes and dark chocolate fur. The sun was shining bright and on this particular day Vitani was on her way to visit her favorite lion in the whole world. Sneaking into the cave she saw a big lump of black and brown fur lying on the floor and she pounced. "Time to wake up big brother Scar!"  
"OPPH…well hello Vitani." The older lion sat up with a small smile as the little cub toppled down and fell between his front paws giggling. "What are we gonna do today Scar?"  
Before he could answer a deeper voice spoke up, "We are going to learn about the circle of life today Vitani. Would you like to come along brother?" Scar and Vitani look over to the entrance of the cave to see Mufasa standing there smiling. "Cool! Come on Scar lets go with Mufasa!" The little ball of energy ran over to her eldest brother and pretended to tackle his leg. He let out a hearty laugh and looked to his younger brother who smiled and walked over to them. "Let's go then before she runs out of energy."  
"I don't think that is possible Scar." The two brothers laugh at their younger sister who had begun to chase a butterfly right outside of the cave.

The two brothers walked and talked as the young cub ran up ahead of them every so often playing around and chasing random butterflies.  
"Sarabi is expecting."  
"Really now? Well congratulations brother! How do you think the squirt will take being an aunt?"  
"I am sure Vitani will be happy to have a playmate at last." Mufasa laughed.  
"I hear Sarafina is also expecting. Was it that rouge she met on the boundary lines? What was his name…Na? Nu?" Scar stopped walking a moment trying to think.  
"Ni."  
"Ah yes. Ni. He seemed like a nice enough fellow. Will you allow him to see the cub when it is born?"  
"Who am I to separate a Lion from his mate and cub? I offered him a place in the pride but he says he would prefer to wander. He did state that if we were ever in need he would be here to help us."  
"That's good. Hey where did Vitani go?"  
The two brothers began to search for the dark princess who seemed to have vanished.

The young princess meanwhile had followed a butterfly to the edge of a watering hole. Unknown to her she was being watched by two pairs of eyes, one of which watched her hungrily from the water.  
Zazu looked down at the young princess from his nest and noticed the water rippling, he flew up suddenly. "Princess Vitani get away from the water now!"  
Vitani looked up "Hi Zazu! Why should I get away from the water its so pretty!" She stuck her paw in the water splashing it around. Out of nowhere a crocodile rushed forward causing Vitani to scream out in horror, she ran to the tree Zazu had been in but noticed he was gone. The crocodile jumped up out of the water trying to get to the terrified young cub who hung onto the branch for dear life.

Zazu flew as quickly as he could and located the royal brothers "Sires the princess is in danger!"  
The brothers looked at the little hornbill in horror and both shouted out. "LEAD US TO HER!"  
Zazu flew ahead to tell the young princess that her brothers were on their way and noticed her hanging onto the tree. "Zazu help me!" "Your brothers are on the way hold on!" "Hurry!"  
Mufasa and Scar arrived on the scene just in time to see their beloved sister lose her grip falling into the swirling waters below her. The churning water turned crimson for a few minutes before it became still. The two heartbroken brothers looked at the water for only a moment more before turning and leaving the watery grave.  
"We were too late. Scar why does this always happen….first father and now poor Vitani…"  
"I don't know…But what will our mother think?"  
"How are we going to tell her? To lose father and now Vitani it's going to destroy her."  
Oh how Mufasa was right. The death of her youngest cub did destroy the former queen. She refused to leave the den, refused to eat but only the smallest amount and slowly began to wither away. The only thing keeping her tied to the world was the solid determination to see her first grandcub.  
The day finally arrived and all the animals began to travel to see the first born of the royal family. Sarabi laid in front of the main cave a small bundle of golden fur in her paws as the shaman Rafiki approached her and preformed the ceremony introducing the cub as the new heir. Rafiki lifted the young cub into the air and the animals erupted in joy. Uru watched from the sidelines a soft smile on her face as she looked at her grandcub and then as the sun shone down on her face she closed her eyes and passed away gently from the world. At last reunited with her beloved mate and cub.


	4. Cubs Never Listen

After the ceremony and finding the former queen dead with a smile on her face the pride grieved but none more so then her two boys who missed her greatly. Mufasa being King and a new father was unable to grieve for very long, his kingdom needed his guidance. Leaving the pride under Scar's protection during the day, he went about doing his kingly duties from settling land disputes to water rights. During one such day Scar was laying near Sarabi chuckling as she bathing his nephew who was mewing in protest.  
"No bat ma"  
"Now Simba you need to be clean."  
"No bat"  
"Don't you want to grow up handsome like your daddy and uncle?"  
The little cub scrunches up his nose then looks over at his uncle who smiles at him.  
"Come now Simba you need to have a bath. Or your mane wont be big like your daddy's. He loved baths as a cub"  
"rerrey?"  
"yes."  
"Otay unca Star. Ma I wan Bat."

Sarabi looks at her brother-in-law who just smiles and shrugs then goes back to looking over the different lionesses some of which had cubs. Scar stood up and walked over to his childhood friend Sarafina who was also giving her young daughter Nala a bath and the little cub was enjoying it immensely. "She sure does enjoy that Sara."  
"Oh hello Scar, yes little Nala loves her baths. How is Sarabi doing over there? Looked like the young prince was giving her some trouble."  
He let out a chuckle, "Little Simba hates baths which is ironic considering how much his father loves them. Do you remember that one time we knocked Muffy into the mud?"  
She let out a laugh, "Oh yes I remember that! He ran right to ya'lls mother and demanded a bath."  
The two continued to laugh at the memory only to look up at see Mufasa smiling at them.  
"I am glad you two remember that so fondly. If I remember correctly Scar also ran to get a bath after that as did you Sara."  
"Well brother I didn't go up to mother demanding one."  
The king looks down slightly embarrassed, "True."  
They all shared a good laugh and then they heard the roar signaling the hunters had caught dinner so the pride left to go eat.

Several months have passed and young Simba is now old enough to venture out on his own and he reminded the pride of the former princess. On this Particular day Mufasa had taken Simba out to show him the kingdom and the young cub was so excited when he got back he ran right to see his favorite uncle .  
Scar was lying in his cave quietly thinking of his mother and sister when he was pounced on.  
"Hey uncle Scar Guess what?"  
"You know I despise Guessing games."  
"Dad just showed me the kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all!"  
"Oh Goody."

Scar rolled his eyes at the excited cub who had no idea what running a kingdom was all about. Simba settled down on his uncles back and nestled down into the dark mane.  
"Hey uncle Scar…when I am king what will that make you?"  
"A monkey's Uncle"  
Simba rolls off of his uncle laughing, "You're so weird."  
Scar smiles at the youngster thinking about how he was a lion with hyenas for friends.  
"You have no idea. So your father showed you the lands huh? Did he show you what was near the northern border?"  
"No he says I am no allowed to go there."  
"He is absolutely right. An Elephant graveyard is no place for a cub…crap….."  
"A what!?"  
Pulling his nephew into a hug he spoke softly, "Do not go there Simba. Promise me. I don't want to lose my favorite nephew."  
"I am your only nephew."  
"All the more reason to protect you and please don't tell your father I let that slip."  
"I wont."  
"That's a good boy. Now run along. I think young Nala was looking for you. Remember this is our little secret!"

Watching Simba run out of the cave and head to the sunning rocks Scar stood up and stretched.  
"Knowing how curious that cub is I Better go tell the hyenas that my nephew may be coming to visit and not to harm him."

Arriving in the graveyard Scar notices that Shenzi is missing then remembers that's this is the day her grandmother and his father passed away.  
"I better leave her be today. I am sure she will recognize Simba."

A few hours later he saw Zazu fly over to Mufasa who then took off running to the northern border at a speed that screamed emergency. Dashing after his brother he managed to see that his brother was heading towards the Graveyard. Taking a shortcut he knew he managed to follow the screams of terrified cubs to where his nephew and Nala were pinned up against a wall. Watching Shenzi pick on Simba's roar made him angry, friend or not that little cub was his blood and no one picks on him. Readying himself to jump down from the ledge he was on he heard a might roar and saw his brother appear swiping at the three hyenas angrily. He watched the whole ordeal his green eyes angry not only at his friends but at himself for his loose tongue. His beloved nephew could have been killed and it would have been his fault.

Hiding himself he waited until his brother left with the cubs and jumped down to where the hyenas were complaining. Banzai was licking his haunch where Mufasa had clawed him.  
"Man I hate Lions."  
Shenzi looked at her friend, "Yah there is only one lion I like and respect…Speaking of which hello Scar."  
Scar's eyes flashed angrily and Shenzi shrank back in slight fear, "You tried to kill my nephew. I thought I told you that he and his friends are off limits!"  
Shenzi stood up remembering that she was matriarch and looked him in the eye.  
"We didn't realize he was your nephew until your brother showed up so don't use that tone with us Scar!"  
"If my brother had not shown up you would have killed him!"  
"What do you care if we care if we kill the runt? That means your one step closer to the throne!"  
"I do not want to have the throne if it means I have to murder my own blood! I do not want it that badly!"  
Turning away angrily Scar left the hyenas alone. Banzai spoke first, "Shenzi...if he doesn't want the throne what are we going to do? All these years of pretending to like him will be wasted!"  
Shenzi thinks quietly to herself for a moment then voices her thoughts, "I guess we will have to take things into our own paws and kill both the king and the runt at the same time…then Scar will be left as the sole heir…and being as how we are his 'Friends' he will let us back in the Pride Lands."

Zazu on his morning flight to gather his information over heard some hippos talking about how the King had a surprise for the young prince and was going to ask his brother to take him down to the Gorge. Thinking he could help the king out he flew over to Scar's cave and told him what he overheard. The Dark prince thought it odd since Simba was grounded but didn't question it. In the gorge he told Simba to wait on a rock which was shaded by a tree that his father would be there soon.  
"Simba try practicing your roar. Theses canyon walls will make it seem much bigger."  
"Ok uncle Scar! Oh do you know what Dad is gonna show me?"  
"No idea but I bet its to die for. Your father always does give the best surprises."  
He gave his nephew a lick on the head and turned and went back up to the top of the gorge. Noticing a familiar smell he followed it and saw his hyena friends sitting under some rocks surrounded by wildebeest. Thinking they were just hunting for a little food he turned to leave only to be stopped n his tracks by a thunderous sound. The herd was stampeding.


	5. A Heavy Heart and A Heavy Burden

Scar watched in horror as the huge herd began stampeding down into the gorge. Knowing he had no way to save his nephew he rushed to find his brother.  
_ "He should be heading to the zebra's grazing area to talk to the head stallion about going into the antelope's area…maybe I can catch him in time."_ He thought quickly as he ran. As he ran he saw his brothers golden form up ahead. "Mufasa! Stampede in the gorge, Simba's down there!" Mufasa's eye filled with horror as he heard that his son was in such danger and they both rushed to the gorge, Zazu flying ahead.  
"Why was he in the gorge Scar!?"  
"Zazu came to me this morning tell me that you wanted me to take him down there for a surprise."

"I said no such thing. Remind me to talk to that bird when this is over."

Reaching the edge they looked down and scanned the herd trying to find even a glimpse of the golden cub when Zazu flew up pointing to a small tree. "There on that tree!"  
Mufasa jumped down into the herd and was making his way through the herd of wildebeest.

Scar watched following his brother's movements along the edge trying his best to keep an eye on his elder brother in case he needed help. Out of no where the little hornbill flew up to and was freaking out.  
"Oh Scar, this is horrible what are we gonna do!? I know what to do! I will go get help, yes help!"  
Hitting the bird with his paw to shut it up so that he can concentrate on his brother he noticed Mufasa finally had Simba in his jaws and had placed the young cub on a ledge. Scar let out a sigh of relief only to look and see his brother knocked back into the herd. Holding his breath as he prayed silently, he watched as his brother jumped out of the herd and started to climb up the rocky wall of the gorge towards him.  
"Brother help me!"  
Scar reached down trying to grab his older brother but the dark lion was just not strong enough to pull the bigger lion up and he started to lose his grip.  
"Mufasa hold on. Please hold on, I am trying!"  
"Scar I am losing my grip…."  
"Think of the pride, think of Sarabi, think of  
Simba! Brother you need to try harder I am not strong enough to pull you up on my own!"  
But try as he might he just couldn't pull his elder brother up and watched in horror as the mighty king lost his grip and fell into the herd. His screams echoed through the canyon as he ran along the edge trying to find a way down.

Finally finding a way down he made his way through the canyon, suddenly coming to a stop. There was his big brother, his idol, friend, protector and king lying dead under the very tree his nephew had hung onto. Unshed tears filled his green eyes but before they could fall he realized that his nephew was no where in sight.  
Looking around for his nephew he noticed the strong smell of hyenas and blood. A horrid thought crossed his mind. _"Would they really go so far as to kill my brother and nephew just to make me king?"_ He followed the scent trail to the edge of a cliff overlooking many thorns and a desert. His nephews scent was gone. He was gone. The last reminder of his brother was gone. Scar broke down on that cliff sobbing. The sun begin to set before he finished crying and he headed to the graveyard to confront his friends.

In the graveyard Shenzi was pulling thorns out of Banzai's rump while Ed sat there laughing.  
"Do you think that worked Shenzi? Do you think the king is really dead?"  
"He looked dead to me Banzai. It's that runt I am worried about. We were not able to catch him."  
"That desert will kill him for sure."  
"Hope your right. Hey do you smell that? Smells like…."

"SHENZI!"  
The three hyenas jumped at the loud and angry roar from their friend.  
"Yes Scar? What's wrong buddy?"  
The matriarch stood up and walked over to the bristling lion who stood his ground.  
"Do you know anything about a stampede was started today? I saw you and the other too in the wildebeest field. Right before it happened!"  
Shenzi got a thoughtful look on her face "No. We left because we didn't see anything worth hunting. Why what happened?"  
The lion who seemed so angry just a moment before broke down in tears startling the female hyena. "My brother and nephew are dead because of it!"  
"What? The king and prince are dead? That's horrible! I am sorry my friend."  
She walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off. Scar looked up his eyes colder then she had ever seen them. "Bring your clan to Priderock but do not show yourself until I say so. Your family was there for me when I needed it as a cub now its time for me to repay the favor"  
Backing away Shenzi nodded to the new king who turned and left. As soon as the dark lion was gone she turned and showed a toothy grin to her clan. "After all theses years it finally worked." They all erupted in joyous laughter.

At Pride Rock everyone had been searching for the young prince all day, with night falling quickly his mother was becoming more frantic. Sarabi was looking around when she noticed Scar approaching.  
"Have you seen Simba? He wasn't supposed to leave the den at all and I cannot find him."  
Her brother-in-law looked at her sadly and her heart clinched, "Scar what's wrong? What's happened."  
"Gather the pride Sarabi….I have to tell you all something."  
Sarabi let out a might roar signaling everyone to come to the sunning rocks.  
"Has he been found Sarabi?"  
"What's going on?"  
Sarabi looked at her pride sisters one by one before speaking softly, "Scar told me to gather you all here for a reason. Now lets listen to him." They all quietly looked towards the chocolate colored lion who cleared his throat.

Looking at the gathered pride Scar's ears flattened to his head as he spoke with a trembling voice, "The King and Prince are dead."  
The pride erupted.

"What do you mean dead?"  
"How did this happen?"  
"Where are the bodies?"  
"Scar. Please tell me you're lying…please tell me my son and husbands are fine."

Scar looked to his sister-in-law whose eyes were pleading with him to tell her it was all a cruel joke. He walked over to her and rested his head on her shoulders pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry Sarabi… but it's true."

The Queen started sobbing into his mane and he did his best to comfort her.  
Her sobs begin to quiet down as the sickle moon rose in the sky and she finally pulls her face out of his mane. He looks around at the pride slowly and begins to speak.  
"My brothers death was a tragedy but to lose Simba who had barely begun to live…It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne but out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet a new era. It is time for hyena and lion to finally come together and create a utopia for all living beings to be protected."

The pride gasped as the hyenas began to file down from behind Pride Rock.  
Sarabi went over to the new King speaking softly, "Scar why are you letting the hyenas back in the Pridelands they will kill everything."  
He looked at her his acacia colored eyes softening, "I do not wish for them to be here but a debt is owed to them for taking care of me when I was a cub. All those times my father neglected me…they were there. If they overstep their boundaries they will be banished again. Friends or not."  
"I hope you know what your doing Scar…" She stated walking away.  
Watching her walk away he spoke softly to himself, "So do I Sarabi…So do I…"

Two years passed and Scar did his best to rule the kingdom but with no formal training from his father he had little idea of what to do. During this time frame he had taken a mate, a beautiful dark furred lioness by the name of Zira. She had already given him a son, Nuka, who he adored greatly and lavished his attention on. Sarabi was also a great help to him, giving him advice on things and occasionally playing babysitter when he and Zira wanted some alone time.  
One day while resting on the sunning rocks Sarafina came over to him, her cheeks dark with tears, alarmed he sat up.  
"Sara what is wrong? Why are you not with little Mheetu?"  
She started to sob, "The hyenas. They came in and said that since we cant provide them with food due to the drought they will take cubs. They took him Scar. My baby is gone."

Anger swelled within him and he stormed over to where he knew the hyenas were resting at. "SHENZI! GET OUT HERE AT ONCE!"  
The matriarch came out of where she was hiding and looked at him, "Whadda yah want Scar?"  
"Why are your hyenas eating cubs? You know that is forbidden!"  
"The lionesses won't hunt Scar and the pack is hungry. Why should our pups suffer from hunger like we their parents did?"  
" You have crossed the line doing this Shenzi! You and your pack. GET OUT. I hereby banish you back to the graveyard from whence you came and if I ever see you in the Pridelands again you will be put to death immediately."  
The hyena pack all stood up and started to snarl, Shenzi held up a paw and they quieted down. "You think you can banish us old friend? We outnumber your Pride five to one. You have no way to beat us or make us leave."

Scar looked at them shock apparent in his eyes as he realized they were right. In the two years since he had let them in the Pride Lands the pack had almost doubled, if not tripled in size. "I am the King you have to do as I say."  
The hyena matriarch snorted, "Says who? We could get rid of you just like we did your idiot of a brother and his runt."  
"What…"  
"You heard me. I didn't stutter."  
"You were the ones who killed him? You told me that you didn't start that stampede!" "Its called a lie Scar." She stands up and begins to circle around him. "You should know about lies. You lied for years about where you were going during the day, you lied to your brother when you said you had no idea how your father was killed, You lied to Zira about who Mheetu's real father was."

Realizing he was trapped Scar looked at her warily, "What do you want Shenzi?"  
"I already have what I want. A kingdom with food. Though it is very little now it will suffice till the rains return. Though my pack does hate having to leave the safety of our little haven here… how about this…Your lionesses provide us with food or we will kill them off one by one to satisfy our hunger. Sound like a deal?"  
"You want me to make the lionesses hunt even more? They will never have a rest if they have to provide for your entire pack!"  
"That is not my problem."

Scar snarled "I thought we were friends Shenzi!"

The hyena looked at him and laughed, "That's where you were wrong. We were never your friends Scar. We used you because of your position. Many years planning and waiting and its all finally come to the glorious ending."

All they hyenas started to laugh as they walked away leaving Scar looking at the ground angrily. How was he going to protect his pride from theses monsters he unleashed?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh No! What has Scar gotten into? Hey guys. Just want to let you know that if you read the story PLEASE review. It not only gives me inspiration but helps me figure out what I can do better on! I am sure that you can already tell this story is not like any other. I have posted 5 chapters in the past few days and only have 3 reviews :/ I know you guys are reading it so please give me some feedback!

~Kitsune


	6. The Truth Revealed At Last

Another year has passed and things have gotten worse in the Pridelands. Everything was dead and there was no water. The lionesses had no idea what had happened to Scar but he had become cold towards them, even banning the use of his elder brothers name. He had them hunt all the time and when they refused he had a lioness killed every time. The "King" was not seen for several days after each death and stayed in his cave with his heavily pregnant mate and young son.

It was on one such occasion that young Zabini approached the cave a dark bundle of fur in her mouth. Zira noticed the young female, "Zabini what is wrong dear? Come in. Is that a cub in your mouth?"  
The young female, her dark coat tight over bones weakly walked in, "My Queen I am dying and come to ask a favor of you."  
Zira's eyes narrowed, "A favor young Zabini?"  
"Please take my cub and raise him as your own. I know you are due to give birth soon and will have plenty of milk. My own teats have dried and he will die without milk."  
The Queen looked at the dark cub, her eyes softening as the little one let out a soft mewl. "He will be welcome in our family. Does he have a name?"  
"No my lady…I did not think it wise to name him if I was giving him to you."

"Name him Zabini. Give him something from his mother."  
Zabini got a thoughtful look over her face, "Kovu."  
Zira smiled, "You will name him after the king?"  
"Yes, I know that even though things are hard he is doing all this for our own good. We need to trust him."

"It is reliving to hear someone see the situation from that point of view."  
Zira looked towards the cave entrance where the voice came from, "Welcome back dear. How are the hyenas?" She spat the last word out with disdain  
"Satisfied for now though I do not know for how long. Now who is this young lioness?"  
"Introduce yourself my dear. He will not harm you."  
Zabini stepped up and spoke softly, "My name is Zabini My Lord"  
Scar's emerald eyes looked at the skinny form of young lioness, "What can I do for you Zabini?"  
"We are going to take in her cub dear, she is unable to care for it. Young Zabini even named him after you, Kovu."  
"You haven't given birth yet Zira how will you feed him?"  
"I was thinking Zabini could stay here and feed him till I give birth."  
"That is a good idea. Zabini you shall stay here with your son until my mate gives birth. Please make yourself comfortable."  
"Yes Sire"

A few days pass and Zira went into labor delivering a healthy baby girl with bright blue eyes. When Scar saw his daughter his eyes filled with tears.  
"Her name is going to be Vitani."  
"After your sister my love?"  
"Yes, her eyes look just like my sisters."  
Zira smiled and looked down at her little cub, "Our little Vitani." The proud parents nuzzled one another then called out "Zabini please bring in Nuka and Kovu, It is time for them to meet their new sister."  
A loud angry snarl met their call.  
Scar ran out of the cave just in time to see a group of hyenas pin Zabini down and kill her. Two of the hyenas then turned to the two cubs who were cowering behind her. Anger filled the King and he let out a huge roar and jumped over the hyenas and in front of the cubs. His dark paws swiping at the hyenas who snarled at him, "Those cubs are ours by right of the matriarchs law!"  
Scar snarled and hit the hyena who said that so hard it fell to the ground. He penned the said hyena down and spoke with a deep menacing voice, "If you ever come near my cubs again."  
"Theses cubs are your cubs?"  
"Yes and if you ever come near them again I will kill you."  
The hyena cowered under the Kings jaded eyes.

"Are you threatening my pack Scar!? Remove yourself from Jojunga NOW!"  
The dark lion stood up and the hyena ran behind his matriarch.  
"Shenzi your pack is out of control. They ate only an hour ago there should be no reason they just killed this lioness and attempted to kill my cubs!"  
"I told you if they are hungry your lionesses had better hunt. Now Jojunga did you ask the lioness to hunt for you?"  
"Yes Lady Shenzi. She refused."  
"Then I see no problem with what happened."  
"Shenzi this is ridiculous. Stop this at once!"  
"How dare you Scar. Our pack suffered for years under you lions. Now that the situation is reversed its ridiculous? Go tell your lionesses to hunt. I am hungry. If I don't have a meal in front of me by nightfall I will kill the ones closest to you. Starting with those cubs!"  
The hyena matriarch turned and walked away from the king who turned his gaze to the terrified cubs who had watched the entire scene play out.  
"Nuka bring Kovu with you and follow me. Your mother has someone she would like you both to meet."

The cubs followed their father into the cave and nuzzled up to Zira who gave them each a bath.  
"I am going to speak with the pride, Shenzi has demanded more food."  
"Be wary my love. The lionesses are starting to get restless."  
Thinking about her warning as he walked down to the sunning rocks he looked over each lioness of his pride. Their coats were dull, hanging on their frames tightly showing the bones. The only lioness who showed even a little bit of strength was young Nala.  
_ "She will have to be the one to do it."  
_ "Nala come here my dear."  
The young lioness walked over her eyes guarded, "Yes Scar?"  
"I need you to go beyond the Pridelands and find help."  
Her sapphire eyes lit up with confusion, "Help?"  
"Yes help. Do not tell anyone what you are doing. If they ask tell them you are going hunting."  
"But why? What is wrong?"  
"Just go find help. Blame me if you must; just bring someone to help us."  
"Ok Scar…I do not understand what is going on but I trust you. Please keep my mother and Sarabi safe."  
His eyes softened at her request, "Of course my dear. I would never let anything happen to them. I am going to distract the hyenas but you must go now."

Scar let out a roar and the lionesses wandered over to him, "What Scar?"  
"The hyenas are hungry. Go hunt for them."  
The prides eyes dulled and they turned heading down the walkway towards the desolate lands to once again to hunt.

Many months passed and Nala had yet to return. Scar was beginning to lose hope. Laying in the den the King looked towards the hornbill he had put in a empty zebra ribcage to keep safe.  
"Zazu sing me a song."  
The bird sang a few songs and then mumbled something under his breath about Mufasa.  
This angered Scar any mention of his brother hurt him greatly.  
"What did you say!? You know the law never ever mention that name in my presence!"  
The little hornbill cowered and mumbled excuses as the hyenas came in growling angrily.  
"We are hungry and your lionesses are refusing to hunt Scar do something about it or we will kill each and everyone of them!"  
Scare stood up and walked outside and noticed the clouds in the sky and heard thunder rumbling in the distance. _"I hope it rains soon. Maybe that will help the lands recover."  
_ "SARABI!"  
His sister in law walked up to him passing the snapping jaws of the hyenas,  
"Yes Scar?"  
"Where is your hunting party. They are not doing their job"  
" There is no food Scar. The herds have moved on."  
Terror filled his heart as she said that.  
"No your just not looking hard enough."  
"There is nothing left. We only have one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."  
_ "No No No I cant leave theses lands. I can't just abandon them. What would Mufasa do? What would he do!? The Lionesses and cubs are in not condition to move. We must stay."  
_ "We are not going anywhere Sarabi."  
"You have sentenced us to die! If you were half the King Mufasa was.."  
Unable to control his paw he lashed out striking the former Queen.  
"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar's eyes filled with horror as he realized what he just did. _"Sarabi, I am sorry!" _

Jumping down from his spot he walked over to see if she was ok only to be stopped by a sky shattering roar. Looking up he saw a lion with a mane as red as fire looking down angrily at him before running over to Sarabi. Walking closer to them he overheard the two. "Mufasa?" "No its me. I'm home.."

He heard the amazement in Sarabi's voice, "Simba? Your alive?"

"Simba? I am surprised to see you alive!" He glares up at the matriarch hyena who looks at her pack mates and snarls making them shrink away.

"Give me one reason not to tear you apart Scar."  
"Simba I am not the enemy. They are the enemy." Scar points to the hyenas who begin to snarl and back away.

"What do you mean? You are the one who left me in that gorge to die Scar."  
"NO! NEVER! Simba, you and my brother were the most important ones in my life I would never do that!"  
"You killed my father!"  
"I TRIED TO SAVE HIM!"  
Simba looks at Scar confused, "What."  
"I-I-I tried to save him." The dark Kings eyes filled with tears, "I wasn't strong enough to pull him up. He was too heavy."  
"Why didn't you come find me then! All theses years….I thought It was my fault…"  
"I thought you were dead. I made my way down and found his body but you were long gone. I followed your scent for hours only to find a patch of blood surrounded by Hyena stench."

"Then why did you let them in if you thought they killed me."  
"They tricked me! They used my innocence as a cub and tricked me!"  
Another voice chimes in.  
"And we would have gotten away with it to if the little king had not sent a stray lioness out to search for help. Hello Simba do you remember me?"

The lost prince snarls  
"Shenzi"  
"Sounds like your roar has improved runt but has your fighting?" The matriarch snarls and leaps at the flame maned lion and all the hyenas followed her lead. Scar leaped to his nephew's aid only to be knocked to the side and off the edge of Priderock. Knocked unconscious. His mate Zira finds him and believing he is dead runs off sobbing, a few of the lionesses loyal to her carrying her cubs followed behind their queen. Not even turning around to notice the eyes of their king fluttering as he begins to gain consciousness.  
Waking up Scar notices he is surrounded.

"_**You betrayed us Scar and now we are going to kill you for it. Then we will kill your precious nephew, his mother and all the lionesses. Leaving your beloved mate and cubs for last. I am sure they will taste as good as they look."**_

**So here I am surrounded by those I once thought of as friends. Turns out I was wrong in a lot of choices and now it was fixing to cost me my life… many thoughts are going through my head right now. **_**"Where are my mate and cubs? Are they safe?" "What is going on up there…why is there fire…wait no…don't bite me there. Don't BITE ME!"  
**_ Scar let out a roar of pain as the hyenas leapt on him biting and tearing at his flesh.  
Scar began to lose consciousness again when he saw a dark figure begin to knock the hyenas off of him. The hyenas fled under the brutal assault.

"Uncle Scar, Please tell me you're alive. Please…"  
Trying to place the voice Scar opened his eyes weakly and saw the blurry form of his nephew looking down at him worriedly.  
"I am Simba but I do not know how or why."  
"I saved you uncle Scar. Zazu told us about the hyenas and how they were blackmailing you. Let me get you on my back and up to Priderock. Rafiki will look at you there."  
Scar let out a grunt of pain as Simba managed to get the torn body of his uncle on his back. The lionesses cleared a path for Simba, all bowing their heads at the dark King who went through so much to protect them. Reaching the main cave Simba gently laid his uncle down and the old mandrill shaman hobbled over to him. "He will make it my King but it will take a long time for him to recover. As I tend to him go take your place as King."  
Simba looked at his uncle worriedly but the older lion smiled weakly, "You are the true king. Take your place in the circle of life. "  
"I am scared Uncle Scar…"  
"I will be here to help you as will your mother and the pride. Your father is also watching over you. Now go."

Simba walked out into the pouring ran and looked over the land his father once ruled and the land his uncle tried to protect. It was his turn.  
Scar smiled as he heard his nephew roar and the pride responding.  
It was a new beginning and the circle of life was once on the right path.


End file.
